


Decorating

by Merula31



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M, POV Heero Yuy, Sappy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merula31/pseuds/Merula31
Summary: "What the HELL are you doing Yuy?"





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. With Merula's permission, I began manually importing her works to the AO3 as part of an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.

"What the HELL are you doing Yuy?"  
  
The furious statement nearly made me fall off of the ladder. I had been concentrating so much on getting the lights to hang straight that I had missed the sound of the car pulling up. I turned my head to look at Duo.  
  
He was standing at the base of the ladder, a furious expression on his face. I remembered that he had asked me a question, and the tapping of his foot led me to believe he was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Hanging lights?" I replied cautiously. Why was he mad? We had talked about doing this when we had bought the house this summer. We had been excited about it then. Starting a new life together here in our house, doing all the 'house-type' things- like decorating for Christmas.  
  
"I can see that," he snapped. "Come down from there."  
  
"But I'm almost finished," I protested, turning back to look at the light strand and reaching my hand out just a touch further to hook the last one in place.  
  
Duo said a word that was definitely out of place for the season and grabbed a hold of the ladder.  
  
"You're on the top step!"  
  
"I know that," I replied, wondering at this out of place statement.  
  
"You aren't supposed to stand on that one. Especially not without someone to watch you, and especially not on such a piece of crap ladder like this! Get down before you fall!"  
  
I shouldn't have been surprised. Duo tended to be a bit overprotective. Losing as many people as he had in his life, he was zealous in protecting those of us that he loved. It came out in odd ways sometimes. I knew I should've rushed to finish before he got home.  
  
"Duo," I replied in my most reasonable tone, as I started down the ladder, "I've fallen from higher places before."  
  
"Heero," he replied in the same tone. "If you recall, you got injured every time too."  
  
"Technicality," I smiled at him as I got off the ladder. "I'm finished. Let's plug it in and see how it looks before I give the ladder back to Stan."  
  
"You borrowed the ladder from Stan?" Duo muttered as he followed me to the front of the house. "No wonder it's a piece of crap, it's probably decades old."  
  
"Only two," I told him and saw him snarl.  
  
"Why didn't you just go buy a ladder?"  
  
"Stan saw me pulling lights out of boxes when I was trying to figure out how they went and he offered. It seemed better than just going back to the store."  
  
Duo continued to mutter about interfering neighbors as I plugged the cords in. Our house lit up, a riot of colored lights. It didn't look terribly impressive, as the sun hadn't gone all the way down yet, but I was sure it would look great in the full dark.  
  
"Heero," Duo's voice rose a bit. "How the hell did you get that inflatable Santa on the roof? Stan's ladder doesn't reach that high."  
  
"Doesn't he look great?" I tried. There was no way that I was going to tell Duo how I got on the roof after his fit over Stan's ladder. Not when he was looking at me with the fury of Shinigami in his eyes.  
  
"Heero-" He started, then paused, the anger dampening a bit. "Yes, he does." Duo's arms went around my waist. "But promise me something?"  
  
"Of course," I said cautiously.  
  
"That you will buy a ladder, a really tall ladder that does reach our roof."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," I said again. Duo rested his chin on my shoulder.  
  
"It does look great," he said in my ear. "Our house."  
  
end


End file.
